Rainy Day
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Nagihiko leaves Rima, making her hurl herself into depression. Since then, it keeps on raining. Is there a purpose on why the rain won't stop falling down? When will the sun shine once again so the flame shall rekindle?


**A/N: I'm back with another oneshot! This one is Rimahiko. I don't really like this one, honestly. But, I don't really know. Just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor Shugo Chara.  
**

**Rainy Day**

I sat down on my bed, depressed. I don't know how it happened. It just did. My heart ached terribly. I clutched my heart mentally and hung my head down low. Why did it happen? I don't know what I did so wrong.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I switched and flipped through the channels until I got to MTV. Some girl from America name Janel Parrish appeared on the screen. A beautiful melody began to play. They must be playing another music video. I decided to stay and watch. But as I watched the music video and listened to the lyrics carefully, it gave me a flashback of what had happened.

"_I'm tired of you always treating me like trash! I don't think I can stand this any longer!" Nagihiko yelled at me._

"_What did I do so wrong?" I asked with a pout._

"_Everything…"_

"_That explains nothing!" _

_I could hear the rain pounding down hard. My heart thundered against my chest. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen._

"_I think…" Nagihiko began._

_I held my breath, waiting for what was coming next. I knew what he was going to say. _

"…_we have to break up," Nagihiko finished._

_I could already feel the tears threatening to pour out. I tried my hardest to show no emotion at all. It was too hard though. My body was shaking fiercely and I was backing up towards the wall. My eyes widened in horror. I never knew treating him like this would drive him off!_

"_N-Nagihiko…" I begged. "P-Please…d-don't leave m-m-me!" I cried._

"_I'm sorry, Rima-chan," Nagihiko whispered and was soon gone out the door. _

_Just as he stepped out of that door, I heard the thunder roll. My heart ached so much. It pained me to know it was over. No longer would I ever see Fujisaki Nagihiko. No longer could I kiss him and say hello to him in the morning when I go to school. Even if I tried, I knew he would just wave and go back to his work._

_Slowly, I walked up the stairs to my room. Every relationship has fights. I know that for sure, but why? Why did God decide to ruin __my__ life? Tears soon began waterfalls flowing down my ivory skin. _

"_Nagihiko…why…?" I whispered._

_I slipped into bed and turned on the radio so I could listen to some songs while I slept. When I woke up the next morning, I heard another song playing on the radio. I remember this song. I loved it to death, but this was a song that I didn't want to ever hear again._

_**I wake up in the morning  
Remember that you're gone  
I wondered where the sun went  
the rain is falling now**_

_Nagihiko was gone. I remembered it. I almost forgot it, thinking that when I would wake up, I would see his smiling face. I stared out my window. It was still raining. Where did the sun go? Ever since that terrible break-up, the sun never shined. Did Nagihiko notice the sun disappeared? The rain was now falling. It was so dreary and sad._

"_Nagihiko…" _

_More tears slipped out of my eyes._

_**And I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah Yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_I watched the rain fall down my window pane. The rain seemed to represent something. I crawled out of my bed and got dressed for school. I tied my hair into a low ponytail and hurried off to school. This morning, we had a guardian meeting. Usually they were after school, but apparently Tadase had rescheduled the meeting. _

_When I entered the Royal Garden, I saw Nagihiko just sitting there. He looked so happy. Did he forget about me? I took my seat (which was unfortunately next to Nagihiko). I stared out the glass panes. I just seemed to realize something. Ever since we broke up, it started raining. No sunshine. No happiness. Only dreariness and sadness showed._

_Those raindrops were my tears. I smiled a fake smile as I watched my own tears fall down the window pane. What did I do so wrong to make Nagihiko dislike me? I don't know. Didn't I treat him right? _

_I kept watching the rain. Nagihiko seemed to notice. He must also notice what I was thinking. The rain may seem like a symbol of sadness, but it also seemed to make us pure again. I don't know how, but it did. Maybe there was hope? I guess I had to just keep hoping and see if it would work._

_**I tried to come and see you  
but you won't let me in  
I know we've had our moments  
but can we start again?**_

_If the rain wouldn't lighten up and fix anything, then I would have to do it myself. It had been months since the break-up. It rained a whole lot more than usual. The pain in my heart grew even more._

_I couldn't stand it! I just couldn't! I got up and grabbed my bag and marched over towards the Fujisaki mansion one night. I was going to see him and fix things up again! Soon this nightmare would be all over! Nagihiko couldn't just leave me like this forever, could he?_

_I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. Nagihiko's auntie answered the door. I gave a small smile._

"_Um…ca-" I began._

"_I'm sorry, but Nagihiko-sama isn't here," Nagihiko's auntie lied and quickly closed the door shut._

_Now he was avoiding me from his own home too? My eyes narrowed at the ground. It started to rain harder. I know we had our moments, but can't we start again? Nagihiko, please…I need you._

_**Cuz I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah yeah yeah**_

_More months began to pass by. The pain grew even more. I was curled up in a ball. That same song kept replaying in my head. It never made any sense anymore. Nagihiko was my eternal life. I thought I treated him perfectly fine!_

_I guess those harsh insults and other junk I did must have built up on him. It was too late. The damage was done. If only he would just give me one more chance. Everyday, more and more tears threatened to spill out of my eyes._

_**And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
Feel like my world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away**_

_Nagihiko, tell me right now. How the hell will I live without you? I've done it so far, but I'm not sure if I can do this any longer. My world is falling apart! I can't do this any longer! This past year, it has been nothing but rain! Why can't it just wash away and give me back a new life! Why can't I just wash away? Why can't my tears wash away? I want it all to wash away! _

_**I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_Two years later, I'm listening to the same song. I remembered the whole incident between us. I guess it was just never meant to be. I became a loner. It was useless. I stayed away from everyone. Nobody realized the scars behind the mask I wore at school. Love was worthless; useless._

_**Yeah yeah oh  
oh**_

_Never again will I fall into that trap._

When the song ended along with my flashback, I slipped out of my bed. It was shining unusually and extremely bright today as if something good was going to happen today. Yeah, right. Nothing but bad luck has happened to me in these past two years.

I hurried to school and waited for the day to pass by. I went to the guardian meeting after school and took my seat next to Nagihiko. He was staring at me. I wonder why.

When everyone had left and I was about to, Nagihiko grabbed onto my wrist.

I turned around and gave Nagihiko a confused look.

"Rima, I need to talk to you," he said quietly.

"Yes?" I had a bored expression on my face.

"About two years ago in sixth grade, I'm sorry for dumping you. I was just…tired of you treating me like shit was all. I felt so stressed and…" Nagihiko inhaled a deep breath.

"It's okay. I understand. It's over so," I said with a shrug.

"No! It's not! I was…asking you if…" Nagihiko stammered.

"Yes. I would love to," I said with a smile.

Nagihiko's eyes sparked with happiness. "That's great! Let's try this once again, shall we?"

I nodded in agreement as I grabbed his hand. Our fingers intertwined and we walked out of the Royal Garden, hand-in-hand.

Maybe that rain did its job. Maybe it did make us pure again! If so, then thanks, Rain.

**A/N: This fanfic is basically about Nagihiko breaking up with Rima since she acted kind of rude towards him and it really built up on Nagihiko, making him decide that. And it starts raining a lot since the break-up. But the rain keeps on raining and tries to make them pure again. Rain is pure water. So...yeah...an apparently, it did its job. The rain tried to make Rima feel depressed so Nagihiko would notice and finally realizes he actually loves her. I don't think that's what the song is about, but that's what this oneshot was about for those that were confused. So yeah...please review!**

**P.S. The song is called Rainy Day by Janel Parrish. If you haven't, you should listen to the song. It's really beautiful.  
**


End file.
